Making Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets
by Becky007
Summary: Chapter 4 is up and running. Becky is up to her old tricks while the rest of the cast are having a good laugh. Haley becomes more obsessed with Tom's computer game and Tom gets a nasty shock... AND FOR GODS SAKE REVEIW!
1. The filming begins and 2 girls 'appear'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the cast of Harry Potter. This was done merely for my own amusement. Okay? Good!  
  
Ahem... so this is Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. Well. The MAKING of HP and the CoS. As in the film. F - I - L - M I say!! So... this is what would happen if me and my insane friend were extras in the film. They kicked us out eventually... they found us hiding under a bush near the Quidditch field... damn.  
  
Anyway. My friend (Becky, the owner of the account) thinks that she is going out with Tom Felton A.K.A. Draco Malfoy. Please don't ring the insane house! I'm going to write in as though they ARE going out as it makes it more funny :P.  
  
Without further ado, may I present the Making of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets! (Copyright of Lemming the Biscuit and Saiyan-Chang. You copy this idea, we sue. We sue for LOTS!)  
  
Becky: Can we start already?!  
  
SC: ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Cast Arrives. Two Girls Tag Along.  
  
The sun was just rising over Scotland (and the rest of the UK for that matter) and people looked out of their windows sleepily before their eyes snapped open in shock. An assortment of taxis, cars and 4X4s had drawn up to the five star hotel in Aberdeen, and most of them had tinted windows so people couldn't see who was inside. Weird.  
  
One of the doors opened in a small limousine and a dark haired boy stepped out, followed by a ginger haired boy and a girl with brown hair. They were all about twelve or thirteen years old. They grinned happily as a few people crowded around them.  
  
"WHY DO THEY GET A LIMOUSINE?!"  
  
A blond teenager had just climbed out of a white 4X4, looking a bit tired and sick behind a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"I'm the sexiest and most evil person here! I demand a limousine!!" He yelled as he stumbled towards the three now bewildered pre-teens, shielding his eyes (even though he was wearing sunglasses) from the morning sun.  
  
"Calm down Tom," a brown haired guy yelled over as he ticked off names on a clipboard.  
  
"But I want a limo," Tom Felton whined, giving the three people the evil eye.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along Tom?" Daniel Radcliffe asked him, an annoyingly angelic look on his face.  
  
"Because, one, I don't like you. Two, I am already annoyed I have to spend the next year under the same roof with you. Three, Jamie and Josh figured out I wasn't getting them to do everything for me for `practice', so I have to do everything myself. Four, my demented girlfriend is going to be calling me every hour of the day and night for the duration of the filming. Five-"  
  
He looked around to find the cast, crew and extras had all gone inside without him noticing.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A dirty truck pulled up to the hotel, full of the luggage, props, make up, etc for the movie, and the driver turned the engine off, grabbed some documents and walked into the hotel to find the director so he could get paid for all this. A make up box of foundation had burst open in the back. Not a pretty sight.  
  
All was quiet.  
  
...  
  
"Becky?"  
  
A girl stuck her head out from a trunk used for cloaks and stuff, foundation blobs stuck in her hair as she climbed out. She looked around to make sure no one was in sight and started shoving stuff aside.  
  
"Haley!! Look what I found!!"  
  
The girl called Haley stopped and looked over her shoulder to see her friend holding up a pot of hairgel.  
  
"This is what they use on Tom's hair!" Becky yelled in outrage as she threw it on the floor, making it splurge on her foot, "I am suing them!!"  
  
"Whatever Bex_" Haley sighed, picking up a bag from underneath a load of boxes, "We need to move before we get caught!"  
  
"Right!" Becky tried to move, but found that she couldn't, "Er... Haley?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I'm stuck. Tom's hairgel's stuck to my foot and I can't move it."  
  
"Urgh!" Haley walked over to her trapped friend and tried to pull her away, "What does he use on his hair?!"  
  
"Haley."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The container says Superglue."  
  
"..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooh, a double bed! Yay!" Tom yelled, shocking everyone as he took a running jump onto the four-poster bed.  
  
"Oh my god Tom, you are SO dirty minded!" Emma sighed, walking out of the room to find her own. Daniel and Rupert exchanged glances as Tom bounced happily on the bed, giggling insanely.  
  
"...have you been drinking Lucozade, Tom?" Rupert asked as Tom stopped to lie down on the bed, staring into the canopy in thought.  
  
"Usually, yes," Tom said, "But at the moment, I guess I'm just happy. And get out of my room, you freaks."  
  
Dan and Rupert obliged, muttering to each other as they closed the door behind themselves, obviously heading to their rooms (Seperate, I hope.)Tom waited a few moments to hear Daniel's door slam shut, staring at the ceiling for a few moments longer before reaching over to the phone next to his bed. He dialed the number and rested the receiver next to her ear as he waited.  
  
"Hello?" Oh God. Becky's mum.  
  
"Er, hi. Is Becky there?" Tom asked awlwardly.  
  
"No, she's gone to stay with her grandmother for a while. Who are you? Should I take a message?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Tom said hurriedly before hanging up. He replaced the phone on the charger and flopped back onto the bed in a depressed way. He was sure she had said that he could call her when he got there and she'd be in. So why had she suddenly gone off to visit her grandmother?  
  
"I miss Becky," he moaned into the silent emptiness of his huge room.  
  
Well.  
  
Not very empty.  
  
"TOM!!" Someone suddenly yelled from the window, making him nearly die from shock AND jump five foot into the air. What if it was a deranged fangirl?! Tom rolled off the bed, quickly grabbed the baseball bat he kept in his bag (he was a touch paranoid about fangirls coming to kidnap him) and slowly walked over to the window, starting to worry as a hand gripped the ledge, growing white at the knuckles.  
  
"Becky!! I can't go any further!!" An unfamiliar voice yelled, obviously weakening about something.  
  
"It's just a little bit further!" Another voice shouted. Now that voice he did recognise.  
  
"Becky?!" Tom stuck his head out of the window to see a girl he didn't know clutching onto the window sill for dear life (which she was doing) and, hanging onto a rope which was tied around her waist, was Becky, "Becky!! How the hell did you get here?"  
  
(Cue Da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaa, da da da da da daaaaaaaaa, da da da daaaaaaaaaaaa, da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaa music. You know the one with the boy and girl running towards each other in the field of flowers.)  
  
"I know that you seeing each other again after a WEEK apart is extremely touching," the girl hanging onto the window sill drawled, shattering the mood, "But PULL US IN YOU COCKNEY BASTARD!!"  
  
Ignoring the insult, Tom leaned out of the window and grabbed the girl by her t-shirt collar and started to yank her up. Trying to anyway. He is dinky for his age.  
  
"Tom, it's cold out here, so if you don't mind-" Becky was silenced as her head came in contact with the wall, and Tom finally was able to pull the two girls through the window, both hitting the floor with a loud thud. After noticing that neither was injured, he gave the new girl a quick whack across the top of the head.  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
"That was for the cockney crack."  
  
The girl pouted, "But it's true."  
  
"Haley, leave Tom alone." Becky had recovered from her temporary stunning and was grumbling as a sizable bump started to form on her head. But that wasn't what made Tom gape.  
  
"That's Haley?" He asked pointing at the girl.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Your insane best friend?"  
  
"I prefer the term mentally-challanged," Haley drawled.  
  
Tom immediately launched himself under his bed.  
  
"Tom!" Becky yelled, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hiding."  
  
"..."  
  
"I am not that scary!" Haley shrieked in outrage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you just hear that?" Daniel asked Rupert as he unpacked his stuff into various drawers (Rupert hadn't got his luggage back yet.)  
  
"What, the outraged scream?" Rupert replied, flicking through the channels on Sky TV.  
  
"Yeah. Should we go see?"  
  
"Okay. Only because I'm bored."  
  
Daniel dumped the clothes back in the suitcase before heading out of the door at a run, eager to see what was happening. Pity he wasn't looking where he was going -  
  
BANG!!  
  
"Dan, if you're going to run around in the hallways, please look where you're going," a dark haired man said drily, pulling Daniel to his feet before picking up all his lists and notes that had been scattered on collision.  
  
"Sorry Chris, but I heard a yell coming from Tom's room," Daniel apologised, stooping to help the director pick up a few pieces of paper, "I just wanted to see if anything was wrong."  
  
"Tom's probably just banged his head from jumping on the bed too high again," Chris sighed, "Remind me to search his bags for Lucozade and polos."  
  
"It was a girl who screamed though," Rupert pointed out. Chris scooped the rest of the notes up and walked briskly down to Tom's doorway. I mean, after Tom had been attacked by that swarm of fangirls AND got a girlfriend, he had grown a little intolerant towards them.  
  
"Tom?" Chris tentatively knocked on the door, "If your killing something, can you tell us so we can phone an ambulance?" After a few moments, a girl yelled out from inside, making everyone jump.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!"  
  
Chris opened the door to see Tom and a girl who looked VERY familiar kissing, and another girl banging her head against the wall, apparantly sickened by the sight.  
  
"Ahh!!" Chris staggered backwards as the girl turned around, "Becky!"  
  
"Did you just say- FUCK, BECKY!!!" Daniel and Rupert spotted Becky, who grinned evilly at the sight of them, and shot back out of room, running back to safety.  
  
"Aww, come on!!" Becky yelled after them, "I only put a little of Tom's bait in your bed!!"  
  
"I was wondering where that had gone," Tom said thoughtfully.  
  
"You people are insane," Haley sighed before walking out of the room in search of a spare room; this was going to be a long filming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author notes: What do you people think? If you think this is in the wrong section... meh. I'll live. Think about it; Harry Potter movie. Harry Potter movie mistakes. Where do they go? The Harry Potter section. If you say it is in the wrong section, say where it should be then. Then I'll move it. If you just say 'This fic is it the wrong section', I don't think I'll care. Soooo... nuh.  
  
~Saiyan-Chang~ *The Authoress of this fic A.K.A. Haley (entered for humor purposes, duh!)~  
  
~Lemming with no madness~ *She owns the account and inspired it. And she needs reviews. Aren't I nice? And she's Becky, to make the fic funny as well~ 


	2. Dan's costume goes missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah di blah blah.I better start writing before I stop!  
  
Becky: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES.I thought Haley was going to be nice again. She's busy writing a Bayblade Big Brother fic.  
  
Haley: Type type type..  
  
Becky: So, you guys have me as an author ^_^.  
  
Reader: NOOOO!  
  
Becky: *ahem* anyway, I better start the next chapter before I get bored and abandon it. Please read!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+Dan Radcliffe's dressing room 9:30am+  
  
"Ooh, another fan letter!" Dan squeaked as he stumbled into his make-up chair.  
  
"Correction Daniel, fan package" said the woman who was going to find his costume, which he seemed to have misplaced. "You shouldn't go into your wardrobe unless you are told to. Never trust kids with clothes, that's all I can say."  
  
"But Pam!" Dan began to whine.  
  
"But nothing! I'm complaining to the producer. Does he know about this?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"The last film I was involved in" Pam moved closer to the terrified boy, "This one young actor, name was Bill, he lost his costume. You know what happened to him?"  
  
"Was it bad?" Dan trembled.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't just 'bad`. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to you in your short and pathetic little life young man."  
  
"W-w-what happened to him?"  
  
"He got. fired"  
  
"EEK!!"  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of laughter coming from just outside the dressing room door. Dan's eyes shot from Pam to the door frame where there was a gap. Nobody was there but he could hear laughter from next to it. A red and gold coloured tie was thrown onto the floor just so he could see it at the bottom of the door frame. One end was in his sight and the other was hidden behind the door.  
  
"MY TIE! MY PRECIOUS GRYFFINDOR TIE!!!!!" He yelled and shot towards the door. Now nobody was there. Just the tie on the floor. He picked it up and walked back into the dressing room, giving it to Pam. "I didn't lose my costume. It was stolen."  
  
"And by whom?" Pam asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+Haley's room. 9:35am (just following on from the last incident)+  
  
"Oh my god! You should have seen his face! It was so funny!" Becky laughed as she stumbled into the bedroom with Haley sat on the floor reading some crap ( HA!) and Tom playing on the PS2 with bags under his eyes from the night before (I'll let YOU work it out you dirty minded freaks!).  
  
"Er..Bex? Isn't stealing the lead role of a worldwide blockbuster film's costume somewhat illegal?" Haley asked, getting a little nervous at the fact that Becky might have committed ANOTHER crime.  
  
"No it isn't Haley. God, you're so paranoid." Becky sat next to Tom and started drawing in his diary.  
  
"It MUST be, Becky, why do you think nobody ever does it? Yep, it's defiantly illegal, isn't it Tom?"  
  
"Must.beat.Sephiroth" Tom mumbled with drool coming down his mouth (even I don't find that very attractive).  
  
"Tom?" Haley said.  
  
"Must.beat.Sephiroth"  
  
"Is he okay Becky?"  
  
"It's okay. He only needs some treatment to get him out of it" Becky explained.  
  
"What kind of treatment?" Haley said, in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Tom, the Surrey council have decided to drain the lake out so all the fish are dead!"  
  
"ARGHH! GILBERT!!" Tom screamed.  
  
"There we go, all better"  
  
"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE WITH GILBERT?!!"  
  
"Tom it's only-"  
  
"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM BECKY? TELL ME!"  
  
"Tom, I was joking"  
  
"WHEN I FIND THEM- what?"  
  
"I was joking" Becky sighed.  
  
"Oh, I knew that." Tom said quickly before picking up his mobile/cell phone after it bleeped twice. He read the text message and threw his phone on the bed. "WHAT KIND OF A GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" He yelled before storming out of the room.  
  
"So much for treatment" Becky sighed.  
  
"Tom left his phone." Haley pointed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"-.-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+Rupert's room. 1pm+  
  
"Where is it ginge?" Dan threatened as he barged through Rupert's door.  
  
"Where's what?" Rupert asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid. You stole my costume for the Chamber scene so just give it back and I won't tell anyone it was you"  
  
"Someone stole your costume? Whoa, someone must really hate you Dan. You can't keep your crappy posh-boy reputation." Rupert laughed as he opened the refrigerator to get a can of cola."  
  
"It wasn't you was it?" Dan sighed as he slumped out of the door.  
  
"Hey, don't you wanna can mate?" Rupert called after Dan.  
  
"No thanks." He replied. "I have to find out who has my costume and I need to get it back or I may get fired."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, my bets are on Becky or even Tom."  
  
"Rupert, sometimes I couldn't live without your logical brain" Dan smirked, before walking out of the room towards Becky's.  
  
"Erm, thanks ?_?"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author notes  
  
Becky: So, how'd I do? Please review and I will jump for joy and go "YAY YAY people love me!"  
  
Haley: Type type type  
  
So buh bye for now! Becky xxx 


	3. I thought it was a robot computer thing!

Disclaimer: I'm back! WHOO! Anyway I don't own anything.I'm not that cleaver.  
  
Chapter 3. I thought it was a robot computer thing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Becky?" A soft kind voice echoed through the door.  
  
Becky slowly opened the door from the inside of her sleeping boyfriend's hotel room (note: this was night time.not in the morning, ugh) to see her worst enemy stood there with a grin across his face. Can you just imagine the horrifying reaction this girl would have?...  
  
"Hey Dan!"  
  
"O.o.er yeah well, I was just wondering." Dan seemed to trail off and looked to the left of Becky to see Tom half dead (aww.he's so cute when he's sleeping. *Gets whacked across the head* shutting up). ".If you would like to throw water around and stuff in the chamber scene."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"But the problem is that my costume has been misplaced so we can't do the scene yet." Dan sulked. or pretended to.  
  
"Oh diddums Danny-boy. I think I saw it somewhere but."  
  
"WHERE?!!" Dan yelled, waking Tom up.  
  
"No. no. but the bigger boys will beat me up at school mumsey." Tom groaned, rolling over and falling out of bed. "OW!"  
  
Becky continued talking to Dan. "It's in Haley's room, just next-door. She'll be in there getting hyper on Jellytots. So about this chamber thingy, is it the bit where you will be running around like a maniac and the big snake thing is trying to get you?"  
  
"Yes. And you will have the job of splashing water where the basilisk is suppost to be. Nobody will see you 'cause it's computer animated. It's not like there's a REAL basilisk who will rip all the actors to shreds! AHAHA!"  
  
"Um. yeah a-ha-ha." Becky yawned. "So what time do you want me to come on set?"  
  
"Well, I need to get my costume off Haley. *coughlittlebitchcough* so at about seven."  
  
"O.o In the morning?!!" Becky almost screamed. By now, Tom was sat straight up and listening to the conversation.  
  
"But of course! It'll be a blast. See you tomorrow then!" Dan said quickly as he walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Can I come?" Tom asked.  
  
"Can Tom come Dan?" Becky shouted after him.  
  
"Okay. excellent." Dan whispered and began to steeple his fingers. Weird.  
  
"Okay!" Becky shouted back to Tom.  
  
"Great. Um. where are we going?"  
  
"To shoot the chamber scene. Quick, we need to be hyper so we can screw it up for Dan. Grab all the Lucozade bottles you have and I'll get the polos."  
  
"O.o ALL of the lucozade bottles?" Tom said, about to faint from shock and delight.  
  
"Yes. Why? How many bottles have you got?" Becky exclaimed, covering her head with a pillow as if he was going to say something she didn't want to hear.  
  
"Well, I need to count them. One bottle of lucozade, two bottles of lucozade." Tom took one bottle at a time out of his bag and threw it onto the bed, nearly hitting his now very pissed off girlfriend.  
  
""  
  
+twenty minutes later+  
  
"Fifty-five bottles of lucozade, fifty-six bottles of lucozade."  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ". Becky was now covered in bright orange and red plastic bottles.  
  
+Next morning+  
  
The alarm clock went off at six. just for your information ^_^.  
  
"Right! Time to start drinking!" Becky sighed (a happy kind of sigh, you know what I mean).  
  
"Urrr."  
  
"Come ON Tom! You want to be in this or not?"  
  
"Okay okay! I'm up!" Tom snapped, throwing on a shirt before opening the first bottle of lucozade. "Bottoms up!" After tree quarters of an hour drinking, they both ran next door to tell Haley.  
  
"Haley? Are you in here?" Becky asked, fretting if Dan had raped her or something. They let themselves in and saw Haley cowering on the floor, rocking forwards and backwards.  
  
"Jesus. what happened to you?" Tom grinned, seeing as he was hyper.  
  
"D-D-Daniel R-Radcliffe."  
  
"Cool! So he did rape you? Wait, I was suppost to lose my virginity first! It's so unfair!" Becky began to sulk.  
  
"I told you we should have done it sooner. But did you listen? NO!" Tom ranted.  
  
"EW! He didn't rape me you perverted freaks! He told me to give his costume back or he'd kiss me. and then rape me." Haley protested.  
  
"Meh, close enough" Becky giggled. "Anyway, me and Tom have been invited to splash water."  
  
"Right. and that appeals to me because?"  
  
"It's the chamber of secrets scene where the snake-"  
  
"Basilisk." Tom corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Where the basilisk is chasing Harry Potter but the snake-"  
  
"Basilisk" Tom corrected again.  
  
"Yeah. But the basilisk isn't real so me and Tom have to splash the water to make it look like it's the snake-"  
  
"BASILISK!!" Haley and Tom screamed.  
  
"OKAY! So it looks like it's the b-a-s-i-l-i-s-k is really there! Cool eh?"  
  
"*_*"  
  
"¬_¬'"  
  
"Right. I didn't get a word of that except 'snake'. Can I come anyway pleasums?" Haley smiled innocently.  
  
"Yeah. We better hurry up. It's seven now!" Tom said, looking at his watch (he's very punctual)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+Chamber of Secrets set, 7:30am+  
  
"You have your costumes?" Chris Columbus asked the new trio (the blondie, the devil and the other one).  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Daniel, you have yours?"  
  
"Yes *glares at Haley*"  
  
"Becky, we need to perform a security check on you, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, if the security guards are fit!" Becky joked. A sign of jealousy crept on Tom's face.  
  
"Do we have to wear these horrid black robes?" Tom whined.  
  
"Yes, of course Tom. You're always complaining about your costumes. Now, when Ben comes out..."  
  
"Ben? Who's Ben?" the trio whispered to eachother.  
  
"I want you to not panic. He has been very well..."  
  
"Tom, who's Ben?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
Chris went on. "So I don't want you all to run away, because he will be distracted by you."  
  
"*_* "  
  
"Right, are we set? Places people!"  
  
Tom, Haley and Becky scurried onto the set in the small cave behind Tom Riddle.  
  
"Now let's see how Gryffindor matches the power of Slytherin. Haskava matchae!!" Tom Riddle announced.  
  
"Right, that's our queue. Let's go!" Tom whispered very loudly.  
  
"But Tom."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm scared" Becky shivered.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake! If you get scared or worried just hold my hand."  
  
"^_^ Okay"  
  
"Aww.."  
  
"Shut up Haley!" Tom and Becky almost yelled of embarrassment.  
  
The mouth of Salazar Slytherin slowly opened. The trio quickly glanced at Dan, who grinned and gave them the nod. They started to run towards the side of the water when Haley spotted something moving in Salazar's mouth, a long pink tongue stuck out of the gap.  
  
"Holy shite." She whispered under her breath. "Psst! Becky! Tom! There's something moving and I don't like it!"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Look". She pointed to the now rather large head of some sort of creature.  
  
"Hey, isn't that like a wormy thing or something?" Tom said thoughtfully. clearly not afraid.  
  
"It's no worm, it's a snake!" Haley stuttered.  
  
"BASILISK!!" Becky screamed as it headed for Dan, but then it spotted them.  
  
"Hey, you got it right!" Tom smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't we be like screaming and running for our lives now?" Haley said, or shouted rather, as it was now very noisy.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed, even Tom was now terrified and sprinting away from what could be his murderer. Dan was now just stood there, laughing at first, but now just watching with a blank face. The basilisk was right behind Becky and was probably about to make it's first kill. It pulled it's large and heavy head back and made a plunge for Becky, who was screaming (_) when Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her back, while he tripped over his robe. The basilisk plunged two of it's front teeth into Tom's back, you could see the pain in his eyes and he closed them sharply. Haley had hidden and watched from behind a rock (typical). Becky hadn't noticed that Tom was fatal on the floor until she turned around about ten seconds later when the basilisk has gone.  
  
"TOM!!" She screamed once more as she joined Haley on the floor.  
  
"He's alive" Haley informed, not that it really seemed to make much difference.  
  
"I KNOW HE'S FUCKING ALIVE!!" By now she was crying, I mean proper crying. like with tears and everything. She held his head against her chest and kept repeating the same words, "It's all my fault. A mistake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: God, this chapter turned out to be really long and depressing! I know it's all the hero kind of thing but I was getting writer's block. Please review! 


	4. Becky's games don't go quite to plan

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the Characters.. OR the actors (except Tom, my slave). Oh yeah, and I own Becky too, fanficci version of moi. And er. Haley owns herself.  
  
Haley: YAY! *carries on typing Big Brother thing* type type type.  
  
Okay. Now let's set things straight. It is way past midnight, It is VERY hot, I am slightly depressed, I haven't slept in nearly three days and I have drank at least five cans of Pepsi twist. So.. ONWARDS!!!  
  
Anybody with no sense of mad humour, you are a crazy Tom Felton fan or you have something against monkey butlers I suggest you leave this story NOW!  
  
Thankyou, Becky007. Oh yeah.this chapter is strange! STRANGER THAN ME!... almost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ahem* dun dun dun DUN! May I present Chap-it-her four of my brilliant creation, the trust game.  
  
+ Glencoe General Hospital *Narrator zooms in with camera from helicopter* Intensive care *zooms in even more* Ward 229 *REALLY zooms in an thwacks Tom on the head*+  
  
"OW! Stupid camera... Oh sexy nurse lady, can I have my spongebath now pleasums?"  
  
"Felton, you got visitors" the nurse groaned, ignoring Tom's 'request'.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!". Becky sprinted into the room, arms wide open, towards the let's just say less happy patient. When she reached him she squeezed around his bandaged up chest. "OhmyGodTomIthoughtyou'dlikedieorsomethingYAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"  
  
"Yay..." A sarcastic and bored voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Can't. Breathe." Tom choked. Becky eventually let go and pulled a seat up RIGHT next to his bed.  
  
"Oh great. No chairs for Haley. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go back to the hotel and play on Final Fantasy with TOM'S memory card..." Haley smiled evilly.  
  
"NO!" Tom yelped. Nearly choking from the shock.  
  
"Tom's right Haley, go and get a chair from next door and sit with us!" Becky smiled, the scary smile -_-.  
  
:: I didn't exactly mean that. Stupid bitch:: Tom thought angrily, but also relieved that Haley wasn't going back to his room to get his memory card.  
  
"But I don't wanna! You two will start making out or.. Worse *shudders*.  
  
"^______^"  
  
"^______^  
  
Haley slumped out of the room, a few seconds later she reappeared holding a large plastic chair above her head. She dumped it next to Becky and sat down, looking very bored. The nurse came in now and then giving Tom some sort of drug, although Becky wasn't very happy about it . But, besides from that, everything seemed to go. very well actually.  
  
Reader: IT'S NOT SUPPOST TO GO VERY WELL! EVERYTHING IS SUPPOST TO GO WRONG SO WE CAN ALL LAUGH AND SEND NICE REVIEWS!  
  
O.o. someone say reviews? :-). *Whacks all characters on the head with a mallet* be stupid!  
  
"Dumpy dumpy hoo-hah" Becky laughed.  
  
"Why am I is reading this durrr..*throws magazine on the floor*" Haley mumbled.  
  
"The insanity of it all!" Tom screamed.  
  
Becky007: Not THAT stupid.  
  
Reader: TOM IS NOT STUPID! WHY IS TOM NOT STUPID?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!  
  
Tom: *jumps out of reader's computer monitor and onto their table* because I'm ill. sort of. ^__^ *pats reader on the head and jumps back in the computer*  
  
Becky007 & reader: O.o. Okaaaaay.  
  
This chapter is so insane, I'm going to get bad reviews for this _. Ah well, if people hate me I guess I'll have to hate them.  
  
Reader: ¬_¬' is it possible for you to write a SANE story?  
  
Nah. Okay. the last few lines are nothing to do with the whole fic. Okay, so maybe most of the chapter was nothing to do with the whole fic. Now I will continue. After I have gone to school.  
  
~*Seven hours later*~  
  
Okay, Tom in hospital is boring so I'm going to skip a day. skipping. skipping. okay! So now you know that giant snakes (that look more like sandworms) are real. Scared? Worried? Clinging onto your mouse mat? Didn't think so. Bored and freaked out?  
  
Yep.  
  
Wondering why I am writing a load of shite (pardon my French)? It's something called writer's block. Anyway, everybody is fit ( ^_ ) and well and all hanky-panky. Dan was in his dressing room, stroking his tie.  
  
"*Gollum voice* Ah my precious. We mustn't let them steal it from us. The ginger and female hobbitsis draw near. We must keep it safe from them. for the precious."  
  
"You are SO not going to get the part of Gollum, Dan. Andy Serkis Has got it," Emma Grinned whilst opening a magazine. "It says so in here."  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that mag Em?" Rupert asked. "You know we can't go to the shop until next week."  
  
"Yes I know. Somebody sold it to me. I didn't even have to give them money. All they wanted was one of Dan's secrets! ... Whoops."  
  
"WHAT??!! WHO DARES TO SELL THIS TO YOU FOR ONE OF MY PRECIOUS SECRETS?!"  
  
"I dunno, someone called Becky I think."  
  
"WHAT?!! I KNEW IT!" Dan stormed out of the room and into the long corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"*Strong cockney accent* Getchya magazines, just oneofaya Danny Raddy secrets. If ya know da lady erm. I mean laddy den come on up and purchase ya free magazine! We gotz teen scream, teen dream, teen scheme, teen clean, teen supreme, teen beam, teen team, teen green and Tellytubbies go to the farm!"  
  
"BECKY!!!!"  
  
"Oh, hiya Dan, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Why do you torture me?"  
  
"No idea. wanna buy a magazine? I've got just the one for you *goes to grab Tellytubbies go to the farm*"  
  
"Why are you stood here selling magazines for my secrets? What on Earth possessed you to do this?"  
  
"Little things called polos my dear. So. wanna help me put up my banner? You'll get a free magazine if you do!"  
  
"That is so irrelevant! How can you just stand there and. "  
  
"But look *waves magazine* Tellytubbies!"  
  
"Oh. okay!"  
  
Dan grabbed a ladder and took half of the banner and slowly pinned it up on the wall behind a small wooden table which read 'Becky's Brill Bag of Mags, FREE!... almost'. When they finished, they saw some large boys walking down the corridor towards them dressed in Hogwarts robes.  
  
"EEK! THE BIG BODYGUARDS HAVE COME TO DRAG ME OUT AGAIN!!!" Becky screamed, hiding under the table and clinging onto the sticky tape.  
  
"Are you blind? It's only Jamie and Josh you moron!" Dan slightly laughed.  
  
"I'm not exactly going to bring my glasses to Scotland am I?!!"  
  
"No, you should have brought your dog and your white stick!" Jamie laughed patting her on the back.  
  
"You are so taaaaaaaaall."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Hey Becky, remember that game you played with your cousins last year you told me about?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
"Can we play it? As in all of us"  
  
"ALL of you? The WHOLE cast? Okie dokie! Meet you in the café and lunch time."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oy, you two! Get off that game! We gotta play this game that shows how much you know someone. It's really good! Guys? Guys?!!"  
  
"Must. beat. Sephiroth" Haley and Tom mumbled.  
  
"Wake up! This is NOT a Final Fantasy geeky game!"  
  
"I am NOT a geek!" Tom protested, turning off the TV very quickly.  
  
"What game. I don't like Becky's games. They're scary" Haley cowered.  
  
"I'll show you when we get there!"  
  
". "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Becky, Tom and Haley arrived at the café which was crowded with lots of famous people from Harry Potter. Becky stood on a table and began to explain the rules of the game.  
  
"This game may include secret telling, emotional stuff, physical contact." A loud 'whit-woo' whistle sound was heard in the large hall followed by some laughter. "Yes, thankyou Thomas. I feel like a teacher. Anyway, so blah di blah anyone who feels uncomfortable about this then please leave now ya chickens" Haley began to walk out of the room.  
  
"HALEY!" Tom yelled and grabbed onto her collar, "you 'aint going nowhere"  
  
"Aww."  
  
"So I pick the first person to do something cause I'm the boss. I pick. erm. Mathew Louis!" Becky announced. A large gasp broke out as Mattie stood up and walked over to Becky. "I think you need to test your knowledge on how much you know. Milo from the Tweenies!"  
  
"Okay. Fire away!"  
  
"Oh no no no no, I'm going to make you into the character of Milo!"  
  
"What?" Mattie chocked.  
  
"Okay just do what I say!" Becky shouted across the room and a circle of people gathered around Becky and Mattie.  
  
"Baaaad idea" Tom said to Haley, peering over many boys who were a good few inches taller than him.  
  
"Right, sing with me. *bursts into song* HEY HEY, ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?"  
  
"It's time to come and play with the Tweenies." Mattie mumbled quietly.  
  
"SING LOUDER!"  
  
"HEY HEY ARE YOU READY TO PLAY? WHY DON'T YOU COME AND PLAY WITH THE TWEENIES?! YOU CAN SING WITH US, PLAY GAMES WITH US. YOU CAN RUN ABOUT AND JUMP"  
  
"AND SOUT!" Tom broke out "What are you looking at?!! I DON'T FUCKING WATCH IT!!" He screamed as everyone around him sniggered.  
  
"IT'S OKAY WHAT DO YOU SAY? EVERYDAY.!" Mattie and Becky screamed.  
  
"COME AND PLAY!" Everyone screamed.  
  
~* Five hours later*~  
  
"I pick. Tom!" Rupert announced after doing his task.  
  
"Aw shit. "  
  
"HAHAHA!" Haley laughed piss takingly.  
  
"You won't be laughing when I choose you next biatch! Tom laughed.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Tom stood in the circle with Rupert. Rupert took a quick glance at Becky, who was eating some melted ice-cream and glanced back at Tom. He then smiled.  
  
"Just give me the damn task!" Tom whined.  
  
"Okay okay, you will be blindfolded and will have to kiss five people and you have to guess which one is Becky." He said. Becky spat out her ice- cream all over Haley.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Tom screamed.  
  
"You have to do it Tom, it's part of the game, right Becky?". Everybody was glaring at Becky by now.  
  
"Yeah. " She sulked.  
  
Five people were lined up in no particular order and nobody was allowed to say who they were or which one was Becky. Tom was sure that the best kiss would be from Becky. It was just obvious.  
  
"Would the first person kiss the blindfolded one please!"  
  
Not bad, Tom thought, very boring though, the girl was sticking her tongue in. The whole room was silent when they stopped.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
Different, this person was obviously smaller than Tom, quite a lot smaller.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
Same old story.  
  
"NEXT"  
  
An obsessed fan probably.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
Straight in, probably the best kiss of them all, this was defiantly Becky, very smooth and suttle, just as it usually with her. Yeah, this was obviously Becky. Quite a lot of people were giggling for some reason.  
  
"So Tom, who was Becky?" Rupert asked jumping up and down. He'd never had this much attention before. Freak.  
  
"The fifth one, duh"  
  
There was a silence and someone whispered "shut up!"  
  
"Everyone else sit down please except for number five. Tom, you may now take you blindfold off"  
  
"O_o. YAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Infront of Tom stood the last person you would expect. Yep, Dan, who was grinning.  
  
"YOU MADE ME GAY!!! YOU MADE ME GAY YOU BASTARDS! YAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MADE ME GAY!!!!! I HATE YOU!" Tom cried as he fell to the floor as most of the crowd roared with laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author notes: TOM ISN'T GAY! Before you start. it was a one-off thing okay?!! He's going to literally kill me for this. Anyway REVIEW NOW!! I skipped my homework for this so you better be grateful!  
  
Becky xx 


End file.
